dianomicawikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Диалектика
center Пролегомены к формализованной содержательной логике [[Файл:A_dl_s_banner_1.JPG‎|right|thumb|200px| Dianomika ]] ДИАЛЕКТИКА греч. dialektike (techne) — искусство вести беседу, спор, родилась в Древней Греции в русле развития эристики. :::В философской и общественно-политической литературе под "диалектикой" (чего-либо), как правило, понимается Диалектическое РАЗВИТИЕ (то есть – КАЧЕСТВЕННОЕ самоРАЗВИТИЕ) рассматриваемой КАТЕГОРИИ. Диалектика во всех своих исторических формах (см.ниже) во все времена была попыткой создания альтернативного формальному способа мышления, позволяющему порождать вероятностное (гипотетическое) знание о наступающем грядущем. ДИАЛЕКТИКА (А') как 'МЕТОД философского познания как у Гегеля, так и у Маркса суть результат диалектического взаимодействия (диалектическое третье) диалектической логики (+А) и теории познания ('-А'). Для справки: Терминология Диалектической ЛОГИКИ. [[Файл:Plato aristotel 1.JPG‎|left|thumb|250px| Платон и Аристотель]] ДИАЛЕКТИКА в истории философии :::::В истории философии выдвигались различные толкования ДИАЛЕКТИКИ: :::- как учения о вечном становлении и изменчивости бытия, развитии как единстве и борьбе противоположностей (Гераклит из Эфеса); :::- как технику диалектики (dialektike techne) - способность генерировать убедительные (правдоподобные) доводы как в пользу некого мнения так и, одновременно, против этого мнения. Мегарская школа, основываясь на эленктическом методе Зенона из Элеи, разработала эту технику. В связи с этим мегариков равно называли как диалектиками, так и эристиками (V-IV вв. до н.э. - эпоха "старшей софистики"); :::- искусства диалога, постижения истины путем взаимодействия мнений – МАЙЕВТИКА (Сократ); :::- метода расчленения и связывания понятий с целью постижения сверхчувственной (идеальной) сущности вещей – Сократический метод (Платон); :::- как отожествление с силлогистикой Аристотеля - весь период от поздней античности до конца схоластики; :::- учения о совпадении (единстве) противоположностей (Николай Кузанский, Дж.Бруно); :::- способа разрушения иллюзий человеческого разума, который, стремясь к цельному и абсолютному знанию, неминуемо запутывается в противоречиях (И. Кант); :::- Абсолютного метода познания качественного саморазвития реальности путём анализа диалектических противоречий, выявленных в этом развитии (Г.В.Ф.Гегель - пандиалектизм и панлогизм) - идеалистическая диалектика; :::- всеобщего учения и метода, выдвигаемых в качестве основы познания и революционного преобразования реальности (К.Маркс, Ф.Энгельс, В.И.Ленин) - материалистическая диалектика; Диалектическая традиция в русской философии 19-20 вв. нашла воплощение в учениях В.С.Соловьева, П.А.Флоренского, С.Н.Булгакова, Н.А.Бердяева и Л.Шестова. В западной философии 20 в. диалектика преимущественно развивалась в русле неогегельянства, экзистенциализма, различных течений религиозной философии, а также в работах Франктфуртской школы. :::::::::::По Гегелю: “Диалектика - суть само себя объясняющее ПОНЯТИЕ”. ::::::Диалектика Маркса cтала шагом ВПЕРЁД и двумя шагами НАЗАД по сравнению с диалектикой Гегеля... ::Советский же вариант диалектической логики слишком многое утратил даже по сравнению с логикой Маркса, а то, что может существовать лишь в непрерывном развитии (так как диалектика суть метод и теория качественного самоРАЗВИТИЯ), в непрерывных дискуссиях, превратил в догму: сегодня трудно найти область познания, где бы накопилось такое же количество химер… Вообще в отечественной литературе нет членораздельного ответа на вопрос "Что такое диалектика?" Такого ответа, чтобы было понятно где, когда и как можно применять этот метод познания и насколько достоверные результаты он даёт... Более того: то, что сегодня студентам преподаётся в качестве "диалектики", имеет устойчивый и удушающий запах лженауки... Но так ли это? Позиция автора статьи Мне думается более точным будет следующее определение: ::::“Диалектика - метод рефлексивного философского познания ОБЪЕКТА(ПРОЦЕССА) реальности путём системного исследования и моделирования его качественного саморазвития в виде системы наиболее общих ПОНЯТИЙ (КАТЕГОРИЙ) на основе выявленных в этом движении диалектических противоречий и, как следствие, генерация исторически обусловленного мировоззрения”. В диалектической логике формализации должно подвергаться не только ЗНАЧЕНИЕ категории {как это имеет место в классической формальной логике}, но и её СМЫСЛ. То, что такой общепринятой формализованной теории до сих пор ещё не создано, отнюдь, не означает, что в принципе такую теорию не удастся создать! Диалектика и метафизика как методы философского познания реальности Диалектика как философский метод познания реальности может применяться тогда и только тогда, когда в выбранном пространственно-временном интервале реальность может считаться качественно саморазвивающейся, т.е. в этом пространственно-временном интервале аксиомой является Принцип Диалектического ТОЖДЕСТВА. Соответственно эпитет "ВСЕОБЩИЙ" относится только и только к исключительной применимости диалектики в указанном пространственно-временном интервале. В противном случае, если в выбранном пространственно-временном интервале реальность может считаться не изменяющейся и аксиомой является Закон тождества, то используется метафизический метод познания, основанный на формальной логике. Ни тот, ни другой метод не обладают тотальностью и не могут применяться одновременно, так как они взаимоисключают друг друга. Современное состояние диалектики как философского метода познания реальности left|210px Анализ, имеющегося в рунете на удивление просто ОГРОМНОГО количества материалов (пособий, "квазиучебников", "лекций", рефератов) на тему диалектика (диалектическая логика), говорит, что в этой области господствует псевдознание и лжеучёные, которые по недомыслию продолжают пропаганду СТАЛИНИЗМА: взгляда на диалектику и диалектическую логику через призму 4-й главы "Краткого курса истории ВКП(б)". Сегодня в России есть только один способ понять, что такое диалектика, это чтение самих Гегеля и Маркса (всё, что написано Фридрихом Энгельсом, суть либо профанация (сильное упрощение, искажение), либо вульгарные логические ошибки!). Но, ОДНОВРЕМЕННО, виден потрясающий интерес молодых людей к этой сфере познания: форумы, клубы, чаты и т.п. Есть надежда, что сталинская "диалектика" - этот мракобесный дурман вместо диалектики - скоро будет выброшен в утиль... Сегодня диалектика среди профессионалов в России, да и во всём цивилизованном мире, является скорее объектом критики и насмешек, чем предметом серьёзных исследований (чтобы в этом убедиться полистайте изданные хотя бы за последние 10 лет российские и американские философские энциклопедические справочники). Почти 100 лет догматизации данного сегмента философского познания не могли пройти даром: необходим новый, чистый и не предвзятый взгляд на весь комплекс проблем, связанных с самой сутью диалектики. Думается, что пришло уже время для независимых от политической конъюнктуры попыток ревизии накопленного и строгого построения теории, начиная с фундамента. - Результат может быть получен лишь на пути "конкуренции исследовательских программ" (Имре Лакатос). :::Диалектическая логика может существовать лишь в ЕДИНСТВЕ стремления к ИСТИНЕ и БОРЬБЕ различных ПУТЕЙ её достижения. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Смотри также: Диалектическая логика. Диалектики Гегеля и Маркса - революция в философской логике Гегель пытался донести до читателя ту философскую идею, что КАТЕГОРИИ не являются фиксированными застывшими ФОРМАМИ мысли, служащими лишь для классификации, типизации МЫСЛИ, раскрываемой в СОДЕРЖАНИИ суждения. На эту сторону КАТЕГОРИЙ указал ещё Аристотель Стагирит. Напротив, по Гегелю, КАТЕГОРИИ это существеннейшая часть самого СОДЕРЖАНИЯ мысли, процесса качественного самоДВИЖЕНИЯ мысли''' в пространстве-времени''. И не просто Процесса ДВИЖЕНИЯ, а Процесса качественного её саморазвития как 'перехода, уже содержащего в себе значительную часть СОДЕРЖАНИЯ следующей стадии мысли. И вот именно здесь кроется самая, быть может, значительная составляющая революции в философской логике, совершённая Гегелем и Марксом: :::: - категория отражает не только ФОРМУ, но и СОДЕРЖАНИЕ мысли; :::: - категория не только относит мысль, в которой она содержится, к определённому классу суждений, но содержит уже встроенный в себя ПЕРЕХОД к другой мысли, (диалектически) противоположной по СОДЕРЖАНИЮ; :::: - эта противоположность принципиально не формальна и не является простым формальным отрицанием первой мысли. Следующая за исходной мыслью новая МЫСЛЬ не отметает полностью предыдущую, но содержит в себе, кроме нового содержания, существеннейшее ядро прежнего содержания исходной мысли. Таким образом, проявляющееся ПРОТИВОРЕЧИЕ является диалектическим, то есть противоречием в качественном самодвижении, саморазвитии мысли (происходит только “''сдвиг''” в направлении “''стрелы времени''” – смотри Рис.1) и не может быть сведено к формально логическому противоречию между первым и вторым суждением (мыслью); и, наконец, самое существенное, самое главное :::: - категория, таким образом, суть стадия в диалектическом движении мысли, часть АЛГОРИТМА качественного саморазвития Общечеловеческого ПОЗНАНИЯ, Общечеловеческой практической деятельности, выраженного в предельно абстрактной форме. И, следовательно, категория как АЛГОРИТМ может быть верифицирована независимыми исследователями путём проверки достоверности указанного алгоритма. Откуда следует этот логический ВЫВОД? Что является Достаточным ОСНОВАНИЕМ для такого ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЯ? Таким ОСНОВАНИЕМ является следующая совокупность ПОСЫЛОК: :::: - все категории являются предельными результатами, достигнутыми в процессе Общечеловеческого ПОЗНАНИЯ и Общечеловеческой практической деятельности; :::: - в отличие от других понятий (единичных и общих) категории суть предельные степени абстрагирования классов классов понятий; :::: - в категориях отражены предельно необходимые этапы ПОЗНАНИЯ, которые всегда получают свою реализацию, в какой бы области деятельности не осуществлялось интеллектуальное движение по “''стреле времени''”, если движение доведено до своего логического конца, до получения результата; :::: - многократно повторяющиеся стадии этого самодвижения уже многократно верифицированы, но не осознаны в своём всеобщем логическом ядре: “''известное – не значит познанное” – Г.В.Ф.Гегель. Переход, например, в описании какого либо процесса развития от одной КАТЕГОРИИ к другой КАТЕГОРИИ суть не процесс перехода от одной мысли к другой, а качественное саморазвитие 'исходной' мысли, её следующая стадия развития. Это качественно новая логика, по сравнению с традиционной логикой. Логика, для которой традиционная логика является лишь вспомогательным инструментом подготовки исходного Достаточного ОСНОВАНИЯ и не более того. Важнейшим элементом МЕТОДА является системный анализ процесса качественного саморазвития исследуемой категории в историческом развитии её ЗНАЧЕНИЯ и СМЫСЛА в философии, логике и науке и механизм 'выборки''' всех парадоксов - '"дурных бесконечностей", встречающихся на этом 'ПУТИ. Основная проблема современного этапа развития диалектики Неформализованные тексты статей о диалектике и посвящённых диалектике профессиональных философских работ порождают "размытое электронное облако" нарративов, каждый со своей смысловой интерпретацией. В этих условиях становится невозможным вычленить из этой массы то рациональное, что удалось накопить в теории диалектики, добиться её формализации и, как следствие, получить возможность верификации её законов. Смотри Постмодернизм и будущее языка философии * Наука и философия * Дурная бесконечность * Сергей Ежов. О ленинском "Принципе конкретности ИСТИНЫ". * Сергей Ежов. О фундаментальной ОШИБКЕ марксистской теории пролетарской революции. * Сергей Ежов. Поппер Карл Раймунд и диалектика * Сергей Ежов. ДИАНОМИКА. Металогические пролегомены к формализованной содержательной логике. * Сергей Ежов. ДИАНОМИКА. ПРОПЕДЕВТИКА в формализованную содержательную логику. О законах диалектики Традиционно основными диалектическими законами считаются сформулированные Гегелем и профанированно перенесённые Фридрихом Энгельсом в марксизм следующие три принципа: ПЕРВЫЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ - ЕДИНСТВО И БОРЬБА ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНОСТЕЙ, один из основных законов диалектики, раскрывающий источник самодвижения и РАЗВИТИЯ объективного мира и познания. Исходит из положения, что основу всякого развития составляет противоречие — взаимодействие (ЕДИНСТВО И БОРЬБА) противоположных сторон и тенденций, находящихся во внутреннем единстве и взаимопроникновении. Впервые сформулирован Гераклитом Эфесским и почти одновременно с ним Лао Цзы. ВТОРОЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ - ПЕРЕХОД КОЛИЧЕСТВЕННЫХ ИЗМЕНЕНИЙ В КАЧЕСТВЕННЫЕ, один из законов диалектики, вскрывающий наиболее общий механизм развития. Достигнув определенной пороговой величины (т. н. границы меры), количественные изменения объекта приводят к перестройке его структуры, в результате чего образуется качественно новая система. Сформулирован Г.В.Ф.Гегелем. Смотри КАЧЕСТВО и КОЛИЧЕСТВО. ТРЕТИЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ - ОТРИЦАНИЯ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ ЗАКОН, один из основных законов диалектики, характеризующий направление, форму и результат процесса развития. Выдвинут Г.В.Ф.Гегелем. Согласно закону ОТРИЦАНИЯ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ, развитие осуществляется циклами, каждый из которых состоит из трех стадий: исходное состояние объекта, его превращение в свою ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНОСТЬ (ОТРИЦАНИЕ), превращение этой противоположности в свою противоположность (ОТРИЦАНИЕ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ) (см. также ОТРИЦАНИЕ и СНЯТИЕ). Не могут не прийти в голову вопросы о месте законов диалектики в структуре ФИЛОСОФИИ и о взаимосвязи между этими законами. 1. ПЕРВЫЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ указывает источник РАЗВИТИЯ процесса (объекта). Таким источником является является ЕДИНСТВО и БОРЬБА диалектических ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНОСТЕЙ, составляющих процесс (объект). 2. ВТОРОЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ описывает характер этого РАЗВИТИЯ – характер протекания процесса (качественного изменения объекта) в результате взаимодействия ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНОСТЕЙ. :::::А именно, РАЗВИТИЕ осуществляется через накопление количественных изменений и переход их в качественные и наоборот. :::::Тем самым определяется направление РАЗВИТИЯ. ::::::::::P.S. “Почему наоборот?” - спросите Вы – Потому, что РАЗВИТИЕ – процесс существенно нелинейный. Возможны откаты назад, падения в пропасть. Малейшая флуктуация в особой точке (или как её назвал Илья Пригожин – “точка бифуркации”) разворачивает процесс в альтернативном направлении… 3. ТРЕТИЙ ЗАКОН ДИАЛЕКТИКИ указывает “конечную” точку, “цель” РАЗВИТИЯ процесса (объекта) на данном диалектическом витке. Он показывает, как видоизменится, трансформируется процесс (объект) в конце диалектического витка. Этот последний постулат утверждает, что процесс (объект), являясь в начале диалектического витка ОТРИЦАНИЕМ предыдущего состояния, к концу витка переходит в собственное ОТРИЦАНИЕ, то есть в ОТРИЦАНИЕ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ предыдущего состояния. :::::Гегель, Маркс и Ленин считали эти законы фундаментом философии, ядром диалектики, так как они задают алгоритм, позволяющий качественно описать протекание любых диалектических процессов МИРОЗДАНИЯ, поведение любых диалектических объектов. Однако, всё оказалось значительно сложнее и не совсем так, как им тогда представлялось. Перечисленные Законы (с необходимыми поправками в них) оказались всего лишь частными, хотя и очень важными тавтологиями диалектической логики. Аксиомами диалектической логики являются совершенно другие Основные ПРИНЦИПЫ. Диалектика -- раздел из статьи В.И. Ленина "Карл Маркс" (1914) Гегелевскую диалектику, как самое всестороннее, богатое содержанием и глубокое учение о развитии, Маркс и Энгельс считали величайшим приобретением классической немецкой философии. Всякую иную формулировку принципа развития, эволюции, они считали односторонней, бедной содержанием, уродующей и калечащей действительный ход развития (нередко со скачками, катастрофами, революциями) в природе и в обществе. «Мы с Марксом были едва ли не единственными людьми, поставившими себе задачу спасти» (от разгрома идеализма и гегельянства в том числе) «сознательную диалектику и перевести ее в материалистическое понимание природы». «Природа есть подтверждение диалектики, и как раз новейшее естествознание показывает, что это подтверждение необыкновенно богатое» (писано до открытия радия, электронов, превращения элементов и т. п.!), «накопляющее ежедневно массу материала и доказывающее, что дела обстоят в природе в последнем счете диалектически, а не метафизически». «Великая основная мысль, — пишет Энгельс, — что мир состоит не из готовых, законченных предметов, а представляет собой совокупность процессов, в которой предметы, кажущиеся неизменными, равно как и делаемые головой мысленные их снимки, понятия, находятся в беспрерывном изменении, то возникают, то уничтожаются, — эта великая основная мысль со времени Гегеля до такой степени вошла в общее сознание, что едва ли кто-нибудь станет оспаривать ее в ее общем виде. Но одно дело признавать ее на словах, другое дело — применять ее в каждом отдельном случае и в каждой данной области исследования». «Для диалектической философии нет ничего раз навсегда установленного, безусловного, святого. На всем и во всем видит она печать неизбежного падения, и ничто не может устоять перед нею, кроме непрерывного процесса возникновение и уничтожения, бесконечного восхождения от низшего к высшему. Она сама является лишь простым отражением этого процесса в мыслящем мозгу». Таким образом диалектика, по Марксу, есть «наука об общих законах движения как внешнего мира, так и человеческого мышления». Эту, революционную, сторону философии Гегеля воспринял и развил Маркс. Диалектический материализм «не нуждается ни в какой философии, стоящей над прочими науками». От прежней философии остается «учение о мышлении и его законах — формальная логика и диалектика». А диалектика, в понимании Маркса и согласно также Гегелю, включает в себя то, что ныне зовут теорией познания, гносеологией, которая должна рассматривать свой предмет равным образом исторически, изучая и обобщая происхождение и развитие познания, переход от незнания к познанию. В наше время идея развития, эволюции, вошла почти всецело в общественное сознание, но иными путями, не через философию Гегеля. Однако эта идея в той формулировке, которую дали Маркс и Энгельс, опираясь на Гегеля, гораздо более всестороння, гораздо богаче содержанием, чем ходячая идея эволюции. Развитие, как бы повторяющее пройденные уже ступени, но повторяющее их иначе, на более высокой базе («отрицание отрицания»), развитие, так сказать, по спирали, а не по прямой линии; — развитие скачкообразное, катастрофическое, революционное; — «перерывы постепенности»; превращение количества в качество; — внутренние импульсы к развитию, даваемые противоречием, столкновением различных сил и тенденций, действующих на данное тело или в пределах данного явления или внутри данного общества; — взаимозависимость и теснейшая, неразрывная связь всех сторон каждого явления (причем история открывает все новые и новые стороны), связь, дающая единый, закономерный мировой процесс движения, — таковы некоторые черты диалектики, как более содержательного (чем обычное) учения о развитии. (Ср. письмо Маркса к Энгельсу от 8 января 1868 г. с насмешкой над «деревянными трихотомиями» Штейна, которые нелепо смешивать с материалистической диалектикой.) ::::Ниже приведены ссылки на две статьи Института философии РАН от 1983 и 2010 гг. соответственно. В статье А.Г.Спиркина, который прикрывается авторитетом А.Ф.Лосева, ещё что-то от диалектики осталось. В статье от 2010 г. (автор Ф.Т.Михайлов) диалектики нет совсем... ::::Кроме того приведена весьма интересная статья Мочаловой Ирины Николаевны, к.ф.н., доцент (Санкт-Петербург). ДИАЛЕКТИКА - А.Ф.Лосев, А.Г.Спиркин Из «'Философского энциклопедического словаря'» — М.: Сов. Энциклопедия, 1983 г., А.Ф.Лосев, А.Г.Спиркин. ДИАЛЕКТИКА греч. dialektike (techne) — искусство вести беседу, спор, учение о наиболее общих закономерных связях и становлении, развитии бытия и познания и основанный на этом учении метод творчески познающего мышления. ....................................................................................... Формальная логика подчинена принципам Д. как своему философско-методологич. основанию. :::::::::::::::Это что за ахинея????!!!!!: Вместе с тем сама ДИАЛЕКТИКА как логика неукоснительно подчинена всем принципам формальной логики (!!!), рассматривающей мышление в его устойчивых структурных образованиях и под своим специфическим ракурсом обобщающей опыт человеческого мышления. Одним из необходимых условий развития ДИАЛЕКТИКИ как логики является максимальный учёт и обобщение достижений формальной логики. ::::Это именно то, о чём я и предупреждал читателя: Марксизм-ленинизм добил таки ДИАЛЕКТИКУ!!! ::::::::::Смотри статью полностью в Словарях и энциклопедиях на Академике :::::Пустота содержания новейшей статьи Института философии РАН скрыта за чрезвычайной косноязычностью и вычурностью формы изложения... Написано пять страниц текста, в которых отсутствует смысл: сущность понятия так и не раскрыта, а "мантра" о тезисе и антитезисе только запутывает читателя. Если в такой солидной редколлегии проходят такие "пустышки", то вся энциклопедия вызывает большие подозрения... Слов нет: статья ОТРИЦАНИЕ-ОТРИЦАНИЯ ссылается как на первое отрицание на статью ОТРИЦАНИЕ (формально-логическое)! Институт философии РАН сдох... Жаль. ДИАЛЕКТИКА - Ф.Т.Михайлов Источник: Новая философская энциклопедия, в 4 т. / Ин-т философии РАН; Нац. обществ.-науч. фонд; Предс. научно-ред. совета В.С.Степин. 2010 г. (1-й том вышел в 2000 г.), Ф.Т.Михайлов. :::::::::МИХАЙЛОВ Феликс Трофимович (1930 – 2006) :::::::::Род. в Чимкенте, умер в М. :::::::::Философ, д. филос. н. (1988), проф. (1987), ак. РАО (1993). Род. в семье адвоката. В июле 1930 вместе с родителями переехал в Москву. Окончил филос. ф-т МУ (1954), аспирантуру ф-та (1957). С 1952 по 1957 в спец. шк. № 374 (Миллионная ул., 5) преподавал психологию, логику и математику. С 1957 – преп., в 1961–70 зав. каф. философии 2-го ММИ. С 1970 читал лекции в МГИМО. С 1972 по 1982 заведовал теоретич. лаб. в Психол. ин-те АПН. С 1984 до самой смерти работал рук. проблемн. группы «Философия самосознания» Ин-та философии АН. Одноврем. в 1990–2006 зав. каф. философии и культурологии РГМУ (быв. 2-й ММИ). Проф. каф. психологии труда и инж. психологии психол. ф-та МУ (с 2004). :::::::::М. разработал ряд оригинал. концепций, построен. на анализе связей между психологией личности, развитием личностн. потребностей, с одной стороны, и тех средств и способов отношения личностей друг к другу, кот. составляют корп. надличностн. ментальности культуры, ее реальн. содержание. Особо значимой является предложен. М. идея «обращения» как одноврем. глубинно-субъективного, индивидуального и интерсубъективного. :::::::::Жил с 1930-х на Б. Семеновской ул., 16/18 (не сохр.); с 1950-х – на 10-й Сокольнической ул., 12 (не сохр.); в 1970–2006 – на ул. Миклухо-Маклая, 51, корп. 1. Похоронен на Востряковском кладб. (говорит ли это фото о Феликсе Трофимовиче или это была воля его родственников - не известно... (ссылку уже убрали: на фотографии могила Феликса Трофимовича, а на могиле громадный православный крест - памятник специалисту в материалистической диалектике)) :::::::::Соч.: За порогом сознания: Критический очерк фрейдизма. М., 1961 (в соавт.); Загадка человеческого «я». М., 1964; Общественное сознание, самосознание индивида. М., 1990; Избранное: О друзьях; о логике; о душе; о культуре; об образовании; о медицине; о сновидениях. М., 2001; Самоопределение культуры. М., 2003. ДИАЛЕКТИКА (греч. διαλεκτική – искусство вести беседу, спор) – логическая форма и всеобщий способ рефлексивного теоретического мышления, имеющего своим предметом противоречия его мыслимого содержания. ::::::::::Смотри статью полностью в Словарях и энциклопедиях на Академике ДИАЛЕКТИКА - И. H. МОЧАЛОВА :::::::::::Мочалова Ирина Николаевна, к.ф.н., доцент (Санкт-Петербург) ДИАЛЕКТИКА (ἡ διαλεκτικὴ sc. τέχνη, от глаг. διαλέγομαι -разговаривать, беседовать, рассуждать), искусство вести беседу, спор; в различных контекстах термин диалектика использовался как синоним 1) риторики, 2) логики, 3) философии. Софисты. Утверждение диалектики как искусства ведения беседы связано с деятельностью софистов (сер. 5 в. до н. э.), впервые сделавших само «слово», λόγος, предметом осмысления. Софисты не только публично демонстрировали свое умение говорить, убеждать и спорить, но как учителя-профессионалы должны были знать, как обучить этому других. В ходе решения практических задач словесное искусство (ἡ περὶ τοὺς λόγους τέχνη, или τέχνη τῶν λόγων) начинает специализироваться и дифференцироваться: постепенно оформляются риторика как искусство говорить (красноречие), эристика как искусство спорить, диалектика как искусство беседовать (аргументировать). Однако поначалу между ними не было четких границ, и диалектикой могли называть общую софистическую технику аргументации (и владеющих ею - диалектиками), получившую название «искусство противоречия» (ἀντιλογικὴ τέχνη), или искусство «отыскивать доводы и за и против чего бы то ни было» (Plat. Phaedr. 261d-e, ср.: Soph. 225a). Основой данного искусства, разработанного Протагором (D. L. IX 52-53) в соч. «Эристика» (Τέχνη ἐριστικῶν) и «Антилогии», стал разработанный Зеноном Элейским и широко использованный софистами метод опровержения через выявление противоречий, следующих из принятого тезиса. Отождествление диалектики с софистическим «искусством противоречия» демонстрирует один из ранних контекстов употребления термина: Аристотель в диалоге «Софист» назвал «изобретателем диалектики» Зенона (Arist. fr. 65 Ross; D. L. VIII 57; IX 25; ср.: Plat. Phaedr. 261e). Сократ. Сократ придает новое содержание диалектике, понимая ее не только как особую разговорную практику, но и как особый метод постижения истины и условие нравственного совершенства (ибо знание добродетели и бытие добродетельным тождественны). Такое понимание цели диалектики определило как характер, так и технику ведения его бесед в отличие от софистической агонистики. По Сократу, беседа должна быть дружеской, располагающей собеседника к откровенности (Plat. Men. 75d), а не похожей на схватку с противником (ср.: Theaet. 165d-e). Для Сократа важно, чтобы собеседник высказывал собственное мнение и не выдумывал возможные ответы. Как и у софистов, обычным приемом диалога у Сократа было опровержение через приведение к противоречию (ἔλεγξις), достигаемое искусно поставленными вопросами. Поэтому Сократова диалектика понимается прежде всего как искусство задавать вопросы и давать ответы (Plat. Crat. 390c; Apol. 33b; Theaet. 150c; ср.: Arist. Top. 155b5-10; Soph. El. 172al5-20; Anonym. Proleg. 2, 11), которое являлось своего рода «испытанием» собеседника и его утверждений, становясь стимулом для дальнейшей беседы. По мнению Сократа, «надо усердно заняться этим: таким путем люди становятся в высшей степени нравственными, способными к власти и искусными в диалектике» (Xen. Mem. IV 5, 12). Т. обр., задачу диалектики Сократ видел в том, чтобы помочь собеседнику раскрыть содержание значимых для каждого человека понятий (справедливость, мужество, благочестие и т. д.), открыть за многозначностью слов постоянный смысл, усматривая общее в различающемся, сходное в несходном. В этом смысле диалектика близка майевтике - повивальному искусству, способствующему рождению знания: «Как задача повитухи состоит в том, чтобы вывести на свет находящееся во чреве дитя, так задача мудреца - в том, чтобы вывести на свет все скрытое в глубине души и помочь ей во время этих родовых мук» (Anonym. Prol. 2, 11; ср.: Theaet. 150а—151с; Symp. 206с). Такое понимание диалектики дало Аристотелю основание для критики Сократа, который ограничивался лишь тем, что «ставил вопросы, но не давал ответов» (Arist. Soph. El. 183b7-8). Платон. Намеченное Сократом понимание диалектики как искусства философского мышления получило дальнейшую разработку в творчестве Платона. Он вводит само понятие «диалектика» (διαλεκτική), используя его в качестве технического термина наряду с «диалектическим искусством» (Phaedr. 276e), «диалектической способностью», «диалектическим методом» (Resp. 533с). В текстах Платона понятие «диалектика» употребляется в двух основных значениях: 1) как особое искусство беседы (связанное преимущественно с деятельностью софистов и Сократа) и 2) как искусство правильного мышления. :::1) Платон противопоставляет эристике как софистическому спору диалектическую беседу, основанную на истинных знаниях. По мнению Платона, лишь «ненавистник слова» (Phaed. 89d) не ценит слово как инструмент для добывания истины и использует его ради собственной выгоды. ::::Поэтому любое словесное искусство, гоняющееся за мнениями (эристика, риторика), «смешно и неискусно» (Phaedr. 26le). :::2) Особое значение понятие диалектики приобретает в контексте онтологических построений Платона, выступая уже не как искусство беседы, а как искусство правильного мышления, состоящее в умении оперировать понятиями с целью определения сущности любой вещи (Resp. 534b). В ряде диалогов Платон исследует процедуру возведения (συναγωγή) чувственно воспринимаемого множества к единому понятию, или идее; итогом этих исследований можно считать 7-ю кн. «Государства», в которой метод возведения Платон называет «диалектическим путем» и «диалектическим методом». Этот метод «минуя ощущения, посредством одного лишь разума, устремляется к сущности любого предмета» (Resp. 532а). Убежденность Платона в особом онтологическом статусе идей определила место и значение диалектики. В качестве истинного метода диалектика «высвобождает зарытое в какую-то грязь око души и направляет его ввысь», «оказывается на самой вершине умопостигаемого». Выступая как средство постижения истинного бытия, диалектика «венчает все знания» (ἔχειν τέλος τὰ τῶν μαθημάτων, Ibid. 534е; ср.: диалектика как «царское искусство» - Euthyd. 292cd; Polit. 259b), остальные же искусства (μαθήματα: арифметика, геометрия, астрономия, гармоника) играют вспомогательную роль «помощников и попутчиков». Дальнейшая разработка диалектики определяется эволюцией взглядов Платона на идеи как истинное бытие и понятий как их умопостигаемых подобий. В диалоге «Софист» Платон определяет диалектику как искусство «рассуждать и мыслить» и дополняет метод возведения методом деления (διαίρεσις, диэреза), следующим образом формулируя задачу диалектики: «различать все по родам (τὸ κατὰ γένη διαιρεῖσθαι, не принимать один и тот же вид за иной и иной за тот же самый» (Soph. 253d). И хотя метод диэрезы был уже давно освоен Платоном, только в поздних «Софисте», «Пармениде», «Политике» и «Филебе» он определяет его внутреннюю структуру и правила: операция деления должна производиться с как учетом природы вещей, так и внутренней структуры делимого понятия (Phaedr. 265dl—3); наиболее эффективной формой диэрезы Платон считал дихотомию, однако допускал, что деление может быть и трехчленным, и многочленным (Polit. 287bc, Soph. 265e). T. обр., «диалектическое искусство» выступает как единство двух методов — обобщения («охватывая все общим взглядом, возводить к единой идее разрозненные повсюду явления») и разделения («разделять на виды почленно, сообразно с их природой, стараясь не раздробить ни одной части», Phaedr. 265de), - вместе позволяющих раскрыть «взаимное переплетение эй-досов», «смешение одного с другим» (Soph. 259e), т. е. раскрыть процесс объединения многообразия в единство понятия. Платон дважды дает развернутое определение диалектического метода: в «Софисте» (Soph. 253d: «различать все по родам, не принимать один и тот же вид за иной и иной за тот же самый») и «Филебе» (Phil. 15e-16e: «мы должны вести исследование, полагая одну идею для всего» и «смотреть, нет ли еще двух, а может быть, трех идей или какого-то иного их числа, и затем с каждым из этих единств поступать таким же точно образом до тех пор, пока первоначальное единство не предстанет как количественно определенное») - и демонстрирует его исследовательскую силу: раскрывает взаимное переплетение «главнейших родов» в «Софисте», смешение единого и многого в «Пармениде». И хотя зрелый Платон утверждает сверхразумный характер знания об истинном бытии, открывающегося уму непосредственно (Ер. VII, 342b-343b), диалектика сохраняет статус высшей формы рассудочного знания (ίπιστήμη). Платон уверен, что так понимаемая диалектика может быть доступна только философу (Soph. 253e), ибо выступает как общая методология, позволяющая «наблюдать, изучать и обучать друг друга» истинному знанию (Phileb. 16е, ср.: Legg. 965bc). Древняя Академия. Высокая оценка Платона и востребованность диалектического искусства сделали диалектику одним из основных предметов обучения в Академии. Учениками Платона была разработана система обучения, включавшая изучение диалогов-образцов, составление собственных речей, содержащих доказательства как тезиса, так и антитезиса, и диалогов, воспроизводящих в редуцированной форме характер бесед, состоящих из аргументов за и против. Кроме того, ученики принимали участие в т. н. сократических играх, когда под руководством учителей они должны были отстаивать предложенный тезис, раскрывать слабость аргументации противника, приводя его к противоречию. Целью этих упражнений была победа, а не поиск истины, что делало академическую диалектику во многом схожей с софистической практикой и вызывало недовольство Платона (Resp. 535d). Систематические занятия диалектикой в Академии приводили к созданию специальной технической и учебной литературы, ср.: «Разбор руководств» (Τεχνῶν ἔλεγχος) Спевсиппа; «Изучение диалектики» (Τῆς περὶ τὸ διαλέγεσθαι πραγματείας), «Книги рассуждений» (Λογιστικῶν βιβλία), «Разрешение спорных рассуждений» (Λύσις τῶν περὶ τοὺς λόγους) и др. Ксенократа; «О руководстве» (Τεχνικόν), «Определения» (Ὅροι). Определяющим для Академии становится отказ от платоновского понимания диалектики как метода достижения истинного знания. Сходное понимание диалектики обнаруживается и в сократических философских школах. Проблемы диалектики прежде всего вызывают интерес в Мегарской школе, учеников которой за увлечение спорами называли эристиками, и в близкой к ней школе диалектиков (Диодор Крон, Филон Диалектик). Задачу диалектики в обеих школах видят в разработке софизмов и логических парадоксов («диалектических задач»), использование которых позволяет опровергать собеседника, демонстрируя собственное превосходство в искусстве спора. Аристотель. Новый подход к диалектике, отчасти восстанавливающий ее связь с риторикой и софистикой, наиболее полно выражен Аристотелем в «Топике» (вероятно, первоначально название - «Диалектика»), ставшей теоретической кодификацией практики диалектических споров. Согласно Аристотелю, диалектическое искусство «полезно для троякого рода вещей: для упражнения, для общения, для философского познания» (Тор. 101а26-28). Как упражнение ума диалектика представляет собой тренировку способности аргументировать за или против любого выставленного для обсуждения тезиса. Такую диалектику Аристотель называет агонистикой, отличая ее от эристики, допускающей непроизвольные ошибки в споре, и софистики, ошибающейся с умыслом и ради выгоды. Как искусство общения диалектика исследует общепринятые, правдоподобные мнения (ἔνδοξα), позволяя грамотно высказываться на любую тему в любой аудитории, оставаясь в области общепринятого, не впадая в «невероятное» и противное здравому смыслу. Для философского познания ценность диалектики, согласно Аристотелю, трояка. Диалектика очищает знание от ошибочных утверждений. Такое исследование Аристотель называет испытанием, «пейрастикой» (πειραστική от πειρᾶσθαι - испытывать, мериться силами), понимая ее как часть диалектики (Soph. El. 169b25). Диалектика исследует начала всякого знания посредством рассмотрения возникающих в их отношении противоречий и трудностей (апорий). Апоретический метод, раскрывая противоречия, способствует выработке собственного мнения и подготавливает к непосредственному постижению начал. Наконец, диалектика есть особый метод исследования и получения нового знания. Аристотель разрабатывает «диалектические силлогизмы», посвящая их анализу большую часть «Топики» (гл. 2-7). Поскольку основу этих непротиворечивых умозаключений составляют мнения, принятые на веру, с их помощью могут быть получены лишь вероятные, хотя и непротиворечивые выводы. Т. обр., диалектика для Аристотеля - это метод исследования правдоподобных мнений, причем, в отличие от Сократа и Платона, Аристотеля как диалектика интересует не столько содержание знания, сколько форма его организации. Диалектике отводится место подготовительной ступени познания, во многом противопоставленной аналитике, исследующей условия и методы достоверного, аподиктического знания. Для Аристотеля диалектик, пребывающий в области мнений, всегда уступает философу, обладающему истинным знанием первых начал и исследующему «сущее как таковое, в то время как «диалектика и софистика имеют дело с привходящими свойствами» (Met. XI, 1061Ь8-9). Такое понимание диалектики в целом сохранится в аристотелизме и найдет приверженцев среди скептиков, утверждавших вслед за Аристотелем диалектику как учение о вероятностном знании. Стоицизм. Важный синтез представленных в классическую эпоху традиций логики и диалектики сделали стоики, осознавая себя продолжателями диалектических изысканий Платона, Аристотеля и мегариков (ср.: S VF II 126). Наиболее полно стоическая диалектика была разработана Хрисиппом, который «в области диалектики приобрел такую известность, что, по всеобщему мнению, если бы у богов была диалектика, она была бы Хрисипповой» (D. L. VII 180; ср.: SVF II 28). Данной теме третий схо-ларх Стой посвятил многочисленные сочинения, в частности: «Руководство по диалектике» (Τέχνη διαλεκτική); «Диалектические определения»; «Об употреблении имен в диалектике»; «О диалектических апориях»; «О диалектике»; «О возражениях диалектикам», «О том, что древние использовали диалектику наряду с доказательствами» и др. (D. L. VII 189-202). Следуя за Сократом, наиболее «серьезным диалектиком», Хрисипп разделяет традиционное понимание диалектики как искусства «правильно рассуждать и правильно беседовать», что означает «умение разбирать предложенный предмет и отвечать на вопросы» (SVF II130, цит. по изд.: Столяров, Фрагменты И. 1), и в дальнейшей разработке этого искусства стоики во многом опираются на «Топику» Аристотеля. Как составная часть оригинальной стоической системы диалектика выступает в несколько ином смысле - как раздел учения о логосе («логики»). Логосом как звучащим словом (λόγος προφορικός) занимается риторика, составляя первую часть логики. Логос, данный в мышлении (λόγος ἐνδιάθετος), исследует диалектика, составляя главную часть логики, а нередко выступая ее синонимом. Предметом диалектики (=семантики) становятся «обозначающее» - словесные знаки (звуки, слоги, слова, предложения) - и «обозначаемое» - то, что высказывается и выражает смысл («лектон»): понятия, суждения, умозаключения. Цель диалектики состоит в том, чтобы, раскрыв связь между телесными знаком и чувственно данным предметом и бестелесным обозначающим смыслом, определить «истинное, ложное и то, что не является ни истинным, ни ложным» (SVF II 122; ср.: II 123). В соответствии с данной целью определяются две задачи и два значения стоической диалектики. 1) Диалектика как теория познания; ее задача — определение критерия истины. Для чувственного познания таким критерием выступает «схватывающее представление» (καταληπτικὴ φαντασία), на основе которого возникает истинное суждение. Признаком истинности научного знания становится его логическая доказуемость, возможность которой определяется представлением стоиков о космосе как едином и согласованном, все суждения о котором также должны быть согласованы друг с другом. 2) Диалектика как логика, или наука о правильном мышлении; ее задача - разработка учения об умозаключении и доказательстве (силлогистика). И хотя стоическая силлогистика сформировалась под влиянием «Аналитик» Аристотеля и модальной логики Мегарской школы, она может рассматриваться как оригинальная логика высказываний, отличная от логической теории родо-видовых отношений Аристотеля. Т. обр., стоическая диалектика представляет собой, с одной стороны, истинный метод, определяющий принципы и границы познания, критерий истинного и ложного знания, а с другой - само истинное знание, владеть которым может только мудрец, по мнению стоиков и являющийся истинным диалектиком (SVF II 124; ср.: II 130). Средний платонизм. Средний платонизм не выработал единой концепции диалектики, понимая ее сущность и роль в зависимости от точки зрения на соотношение платоновской и аристотелевской философии, что позволяет говорить по крайней мере о двух сложившихся традициях. Согласно одной из них, философия Аристотеля рассматривалась как дополняющая учение Платона, а его логика с включенными в нее стоическими элементами понималась как введение в платонизм. Ее сторонники (Антиох Аскалонский, Плутарх из Херонеи, Алкиной, Апулей и др.) под диалектикой понимали логику как раздел философии, посвященный рациональному мышлению (ср. определение диалектики у Антиоха: «речь в форме логического аргумента», apud Cic. Acad. I 32) Этот раздел содержал (напр., у Антиоха) определения, этимологии, доказательства и силлогистику, включая, т. обр., элементы академической, перипатетической и стоической философии. В значении «логика» (= силлогистика) употребляет термин «диалектика» Гален, ср. соч. «Введение в диалектику» (Εἰσαγωγή διαλεκτική, лат. Institutio logica). Согласно другой традиции, философия Аристотеля, и прежде всего его учение о сущности, рассматривалась как несовместимая с исходными положениями платонизма. В рамках такого подхода сохранялось платоновское понимание диалектики как высшей философской науки. Алкиной, автор «Учебника платоновской философии», учитывает обе линии толкования диалектики. Следуя за «Государством» Платона, он определяет диалектику как вершину теоретической философии, высшую науку о божественном, которая увенчивает и охраняет всякое знание, а в качестве диалектического метода восходит к беспредпосылочным началам (Didasc. VII, 5; ср.: Plat. Resp. 532-534). С другой стороны, Алкиной понимает под диалектикой лишь «знание речей», способность усматривать «сущность всякой вещи» и ее свойства (Didasc. Ill, 1; V, 1), фактически отождествляя диалектику с эллинистической логикой. В этой диалектике Алкиной выделяет четыре части (разделение, определение, индукция и силлогизм) и приписывает Платону всю систему перипатетической логики (Ibid. Ill, 2; V, 1-7). Неоплатонизм. В качестве базового текста для всей неоплатонической традиции можно рассматривать трактат Плотина «О диалектике» (Enn. 13). Понимая под диалектикой наиболее ценную часть философии, а не только лишь «орудие философа» (I 3, 5. 10), Плотин видит задачу диалектики как искусства и метода в том, чтобы возвести человека от низшего, чувственного мира к Уму, к Благу, к самому Сущему (ср.: Procl. Th. Plat. I, 39-40). По мнению Плотина, достижению «вершины умопостигаемого» предшествуют два этапа, на каждом из которых диалектика как метод познания раскрывает свою специфику. На первом этапе происходит восхождение от зримых, чувственных вещей к бестелесным началам. На втором диалектика выступает как истинное рациональное мышление, «наука, способная говорить о каждом согласно его понятию (логосу)», которая «располагается в умопостигаемом». Далее, достигнув истины, «диалектика приходит в безмолвие», ибо о Едином невозможно логическое мышление (Enn. I 3, 2-А). Следуя в целом за Плотином, Прокл называет первый из названных этапов «эротикой» - «восхождением к красоте», второй - майевтикой, припоминанием вечного бытия, и третий - диалектикой, «восхождением к Благу», утверждая этим ее ценностное превосходство как истинного высшего знания (Procl. In Ale. 28, 16-29, 4). Столь высоко оценивая диалектику, Прокл неоднократно подчеркивал несводимость ее к логике, выступающей лишь в качестве «орудия философа» в области «кажущегося сущего» (Procl. Th. Plat. I, 40; ср.: Plot. Enn. 13,5). Высокая оценка диалектики Платоном и стоиками, тщательная ее разработка Аристотелем и стоиками определят место диалектики в средневековой культуре: войдя в число семи свободных искусств (тривиум или квадривиум), диалектика на века сохранит одно из значимых мест как в структуре философского знания, так и в образовательной практике. :::::Лит.: Sichirollo L. ΔΙΑΛΕΓΕΣΘΑΙ. Dialektik. Hldh., 1966; Kerferd G. В. The Sophistic Movement. Camb., 1981; Berti Ε. Gorgia e la dialettica antica, - Sei lezioni sulla sofisti-ca. A cura di C. Natali. R., 1992, p. 11-26; Dimostratione, argomentazione dialettica e ar-gomentazione retorica nel pensiero antico. Ed. A. M. Battegazzore. Genoa, 1993; История античной диалектики. M., 1972; Богомолов А. С. Диалектический логос. Становление античной диалектики. М., 1982; Савельев А. Л. Учение древних диалектиков о видах и частях речи, - Академия. Вып. 5. СПб., 2003, с. 73-109. Платон: Cornford F. М. Mathematics and Dialectic in the «Republic» VI-VII, - Mind 41, 1932, p. 37-52; Stenzel J. Studien zur Entwicklung der platonischen Dialektik von Sokrates zu Aristoteles. Breslau, 19312(Darmst, 1961); Stenzel J. Plato's Method of Dialectic. Tr. and ed. D. J. Allan. Oxf., 1940; Mûri W. Das Wort Dialektik bei Platon, - MusHelv 1, 1944, S. 152-168; Robinson R. Plato's Earlier Dialectic. Oxf., 1953; Goldschmidt V. Les Dialogues de Platon. Structure et Méthode Dialectique. P., 19632; Marten R. Der Logos der Dialektik. Eine Theorie zu Piatons «Sophistes». В., 1965; Mueller G. E. Plato. The Founder of Philosophy as Dialectic. N. Y., 1965; Piatos dialektische Ethik und andere Studien zur platonischen Philosophie. Hrsg. H. G. Gadamer. Hamb., 1968; Gadamer К G. Piatos ungeschriebene Dialektik, - Idee und Zahl. Hrsg. H. G. Gadamer. Hdlb., 1969, S. 9-30; Gündert H. Dialog und Dialektik: Zur Struktur des platonischen Dialogs. Amst, 1971; Krämer H. J. Das Verhältnis von Prinzipienlehre und Dialektik bei Piaton Zur Definition des Dialektikers, «Politeia» 534b-c, - Das Verständnis der ungeschriebenen Lehre Piatons. Hrsg. J. Wippern. Darmst, 1972, S. 394-448; Schmitt A. Die Bedeutung der Sophistischen Logik für die Mittlere Dialektik Piatons (diss.). Würzb., 1973; Gomez-Lobo A. Plato's Description of Dialectic in the «Sophist» 253dl-e2, - Phronesis 22, 1977, p. 29-47; Irwin T. Coercion and Objectivity in Plato's Dialectic, - RIPh 40, 1986, p. 49-74; Stemmer P. Piatons Dialektik. Die frühen und mittleren Dialoge. В.; N. Y., 1992; Gill С. Afterward: Dialectic and the Dialogue Form in Late Plato, - Form and Argument in Late Plato. Ed. С. Gill, M. McCabe. Oxf., 1996, p. 283-311; Зеленогорский Ф. Идеи и диалектика по Платону, - ВиР, 1890, 7, с. 285-312; 8, с. 327-339. Аристотель: Pater W. A. de. Les Topiques d'Aristote et la dialectique platonicienne. La méthodologie de la définition. Fribourg, 1965; Aristotle on Dialectic: The «Topics». Proceeding of the third Symposium Aristotelicum. Ed. G. E. L. Owen. Oxf., 1968; Evans E. D. G. Aristotle's Concept of Dialectic. Camb., 1977; Hamlyn D. Aristotle on Dialectic, -Philosophy 65, 1990, p. 465-476; Reeve C. D. Dialectic and Philosophy in Aristotle, - Method in Ancient Philosophy. Ed. by J. Gentzler. Oxf, 1998; Baltzly D. Aristotle and Platonic Dialectic in «Metaphysics» Г 4, -Apeiron 32, 1999, p. 171-202; Falcon A. Aristotle, Speusippus, and the Method of Division, - CQ 50, 2000, p. 402-414; Луканин Р. К. «Органон» Аристотеля. M., 1984. Эллинизм: Egli U. Zur Stoischen Dialektik. Basel, 1967; Frede M. Die stoische Logik. Gott., 1974; Die Fragmente zur Dialektik der Stoiker, neue Sammlung der Texte mit deutscher Übers, und Komm. v. K. Hülser. Stuttg. vols. 1-4, 1987-1988; Mansfeld J. Doxography and Dialectic: the Sitz im Leben of the Placita, - ANRWII, 36,4, 1990, p. 3056-3229; BrunschwigJ. On a Book-title by Chrysippus: «On the Fact that the Ancients Admitted Dialectic along with Demonstrations», - Aristotle and the Later Tradition. Edd. H. Blumenthal, H. Robinson. Oxf, 1991. КАЧЕСТВО и КОЛИЧЕСТВО. Из "Новейшего философского словаря", Минск, 1999 г., А.А.Грицанов КАЧЕСТВО и КОЛИЧЕСТВО - философские категории, впервые проанализированные в таком статусе Аристотелем в "Категориях" и "Топике". Качеству (предикаменту, отвечающему на вопрос "какое?") Аристотель приписывал четыре возможных контекста: ::::::наличие либо отсутствие врожденных, исходных способностей и характеристик; ::::::наличие как преходящих, так и стабильных свойств; свойства и состояния, присущие вещи и явлению в процессе их существования; ::::::внешний облик вещи либо явления. Количеству (вопрос "сколько?") - Аристотель приписывал ипостаси "множества" и "величины" в русле главной, с его точки зрения, мыслительной функции данной категории: выяснения "равенства" либо "неравенства". В картезианской традиции данные понятия были исключены из реестра главных философских категорий. Кант, применяя эти понятия в процедуре организации и классификации категорий чистого рассудка (по "количеству" суждения чистого рассудка делились на единичные, частные и общие; по "качеству" - на бесконечные, утвердительные и отрицательные), неявно обозначил наличие некоей взаимосвязи и взаимозависимости между ними. Гегель, трактовавший качество как определенность тождественную с бытием, а количество - как внешнюю, безразличную для бытия определенность, понимал их как некие этапы определения и самоопределения бытия. КАЧЕСТВО выступало у Гегеля ступенью трансформации бытия через наличное бытие к "для-себя-бытию", а количество - как ступень перехода от чистого количества через определенное количество к степени. Эксплицируя содержание категории "качество", Гегель вводит понятие "определенности" как эмпирической презентации качества, "свойства" как проявления качества в конкретной системе взаимодействий или отношений (и в этом смысле единое качество может проявляться в бесконечном ряду свойств, связанных с той или иной системой отсчета, однако, будучи внутренне обусловленными качеством, свойства открывают возможность его познания) и "границы" как феномена дифференцированности качества от других качеств. Аналогично содержание категории "КОЛИЧЕСТВО" уточняются посредством введения понятий "величины" (пространственной протяженности и временной длительности системы) и "числа" как непустого множества. ::::Синтезом качества и количества у Гегеля выступала МЕРА. Гегельянизируя марксистскую парадигму миропонимания, Энгельс трансформировал учение Гегеля о противоположенности качества и количества и их синтезе в мере и придал данной схеме прочтение и статус закона "перехода количественных изменений в качественные и обратно". Появление и прогресс совокупности математизированных эмпирических наук, основанных на процедуре измерения количественных параметров вещей и явлений, на соотнесении и сопоставлении этих параметров с качественными характеристиками элементов бытия, сохраняет и актуализирует философскую значимость категорий "качество" и "количество". См.также *'Диалектика. Энциклопедия Брокгауза и Ефрона' * Язык философии * Наука и философия * Диалектическая логика * Основной вопрос философии * Бесконечность дурная * Метафилософия *'Диалектика Гераклита' *'Диалектика Платона' *'Предмет философского познания' * ПРЕДМЕТ - МЕТОД - ТЕОРИЯ Литература :::В защиту диалектики: * Э.В.Ильенков. "Диалектическая логика". * Сергей Ежов. Поппер Карл Раймунд и диалектика * Сергей Ежов. ДИАНОМИКА. Металогические пролегомены к формализованной содержательной логике. :::Против марксизма, ленинизма и сталинизма: * Сергей Ежов. О ленинском "Принципе конкретности ИСТИНЫ". * Сергей Ежов. О фундаментальной ОШИБКЕ марксистской теории пролетарской революции. * Сергей Ежов. Восточная деспотия и Азиатский способ производства. Категория:Метафилософия Категория:Философия © Dianomik (обсуждение) 14:04, мая 19, 2013 (UTC)